First Impressions Aren't Always Correct
by NotOfSignificance
Summary: AU in which Sinbad meets Ja'far for the first time in a bar. Humour and Romance because Sin tries to be sort of romantic, but comes across as being funny. Warnings and such inside. Now rated T. M seemed too safe.


**AN: Basically just Sinbad seeing Ja'far for the first time in a bar and mistaking him as being a woman. That's all it is really. ****Sinja though. It is one of the main reasons why I began watching Magi in the first place. "I ship it real hard."**  


**Warnings: Feminine Ja'far (from Sinbad's perspective). Mistaken gender identity. Mistaken anatomical gender. Slight mention of male sexual organ (4 counts of the p-word to be precise) and urination. Cheesy dialogue that no one would probably even say in reality.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of the creation of Magi or any of its characters. Nor do I claim to.**

* * *

He was just sitting there, relaxing with his friends when a beauty caught his eye. She was like no other he had ever seen before; pale and modest with a radiant elegance. Her eyes shaped like almonds and green like sparkling sapphires. She was rather demurely dressed; her robes almost hugging her petite, yet not undesirably so, figure. There was a sort of feminine charm that lured his eyes towards her standing person.

She smiled bashfully, tucking some loose strands of –white?- hair behind her headpiece. Was it white? It seemed more of a pleasant silver, shimmering under the dim lights of the area of the bar she was located in.

There were bright lights everywhere, apart from that one section she had chosen to stand in. It seemed strange that he should notice her. In such contrast to the spotlights of the dance floor; he should not have been able to notice her, but she was _gorgeous _and somehow oddly familiar.

Upon further inspection he noted that her face was dusted with freckles, which were very becoming to her. Her dainty fingers clutched the glass she had been drinking from moments before he spotted her.

Her cheeks held a healthy shade of pink and he committed to memory the fact that she was "lacking" in the bosom area, if want for a better word. He had never judged a woman on how endowed she was before and he was not willing to do so now. Although, he usually preferred busty women, he still found her to be the most beautiful girl in the room. She was a pretty, young thing who seemed to be somewhat delicate and powerful in appearance in unison.

For him, trying to find a fault was like trying to find a very small needle in a very large haystack. He wished to find the courage to approach her before she left for the night, but she seemed to be on a whole other level.

She raised the glass to her full, plump lips sipping on her drink, only to pull it away abruptly when a male colleague leaned in to whisper something close to her ear. Smiling; she held back a laugh while her eyes sparkled with humour.

~)0(~

The person in question had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching them and turned briefly in the general direction of the eyes staring at them, successfully pinpointing the perpetrator. As if in a daze, the man did not realise that _she_ had noticed his lingering gaze nor that _she_ was somewhat glaring back at him in return, shocked. The man had an almost sly grin on his face as if he had been sizing _her _up for a good while. How someone could have the courage or idiocy to stare at another so passionately or so openly was beyond _her_. _She _was thankful for _her_ modest fashion sense and the presence of_ her_ friends, especially the stronger individuals should the man try something untoward.

~)0(~

The man however, had no ill intentions and only wanted to speak with the woman who had held his attention without even trying to do so. He felt that women were to be protected (unless of course they were well capable of doing so themselves and did not want to be treated so) and protected, but not exceedingly, so that it seemed they were babied. He was a self-proclaimed feminist, if ever you met one and a strong believer that women were and are in control of their own bodies and free to make all of their choices in life just as are men.

Although, as far as he was concerned he was still an individual heterosexual male and he would react accordingly to a pretty lady; gazing at her in longing for companionship and perhaps more, should the woman permit such a thing. Though, little did he know, she was not all _she_ seemed to be.

~)0(~

"Excuse me Miss, I could not help, but notice you. Would it be acceptable if I complimented you?" The woman in question looked up at him from the drink she had been finishing off, recognising him instantly as the man who had been staring.

"I'm sorry, but are you referring to me?" She asked.

"Yes. I am addressing you."

"Are you perhaps, by any chance, drunken Sir?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, it is just that you referred to me as Miss."

"Oh, I'm sorry; you're not married are you?"

"Of course I am not." She laughed in return, covering her mouth as she did so. "Does my voice not give it away to you?"

"Your voice? Well, I must admit it is rather deeper than from what I had expected."

"Do you maybe think there is a reason for that? And, in case you failed to notice, I have no breasts to boast of."

"I have never judged a woman on how deep her voice was or the size of her bust before, so why should I start now?"

"Oh, I see now. You are just somewhat clueless."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I am in need of the toilet anyway, if you would like to come with me."

"Sure, okay Miss." He replied unsure. "Where are you going Miss? This is the men's bathroom." She continued to enter the toilet facilities. "Miss, really, what are you doing?"

"You will see." She walked towards the urinal, stopping in front of it and began to pull up her robes revealing boxer shorts. _Maybe she just feels more comfortable in these._ He reasoned. She opened the front (latch) of the boxers and he watched her do so as she pulled out a penis! and began to aim and pee into the urinal.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. You're a man."

~)0(~

"Well, um, yes. I am anatomically and mentally a man. A penis is not all that makes a man though." He blushed very lightly, almost invisibly so. "Does that deter you in any way?"

"No. Oddly it doesn't. If I may be so bold, you are still as beautiful now as when I first laid eyes on you. If not more so." He confessed. "Your penis is rather cute. The tip is still pink like a virgin."

"Well, thank you, I suppose. The comment about my penis however, was unwelcome."

"Ah, sorry. You're the first man I've ever found myself attracted to in this manner."

"I can tell." He finished up and washed his hands. Turning back to the other man, he smiled. "I find you rather amusing, Sir. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Forgive my lack of formal self-introduction." He flushed, nervous for what seemed the first time in his life. "Please call me Sin."

"What an interesting name. It sounds sort of dangerous. I'm Ja'far, with an apostrophe between the 'a' and f."

"Your name is far more unique, I'd say."

"You did say, Sin." He laughed slightly, covering his mouth as if to mask the sound.

"Your hair is a lovely shade. It just sort of glimmers; like the finest of silvers."

"Glimmers?" He questioned. "You are the first man to ever say that to me."

"Are you complimented by men a lot?"

"Of course not, silly." He laughed again.

"That is strange. They do not know what they are missing out on."

"Hm, thank you. I think." He reddened slightly.

"I'm in awe at your beauty. I'm sorry, I just find you so cute and attractive at the same time. Your freckles are like little angel's kisses."

"No need to apologise. Or maybe there is? I just don't know whether to feel flattered or shocked that someone would have the courage to say that to someone they had just met. Honestly, at first I thought you were some weirdo looking for a quick one night stand, but you are actually quite the romantic."

"Um, thanks. I don't know what it is, but I just want to hug you."

* * *

**That will be all for now. I may add more if I can think of any more. Until then, this is done.**


End file.
